In the face of Nightmares
by Airship Canon
Summary: Plagued by the horrors of war, Yuria fails to find comfort in sleep, but Celice is there for her. FE4 Celice/Yuria Fluffy Oneshot set at the end of Chapter 8, start of Chapter 9. Note: Tie in with "Thracia"


**In the face of Nightmares  
><strong>by Airship Canon

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Reader Discretion is advised!<strong>

The following contains themes of _Brother Sister Incest, _WAFF, Sweet Dreams Fuel, and maybe, if I was lucky enough to have it considered, a Crowning Moment of Heartwarming. If don't realize what those are, stop reading and go to Tv Tropes, that will ruin your life far quicker than I. If you Dont Like Dont Read. Lastly, the following Disclaimer is as follows "Dis has been Claimed", because we all know that they're completely pointless_. _And yes, some completely pointless Celice x Yuria Fluff. For once, less killing, more loving... I don't need a fight every turn, do I? (Spams End Turn button with only a castle to cap).

* * *

><p>Yuria sighed as rain tapped on the window of her room in Mease Castle. She took a keen look outside, onto the mountainous Thracian countryside, which was nearly pitch-dark; the lanterns that had normally kept the courtyards lit, had died to the rain and howling wind. Faint traces of moonlight broke through some of the clouds, causing an eerie blue glow to be cast amongst the night shadows, which as she thought about the battles that had taken their toll the previous days, sent shivers down her spine; turning back to her bed she held a dark image in her head. She closed her eyes, lying down on the regal bed that had been prepared for her, and tried to push it out of her mind, but as she lay there, she could not.<p>

The battles around Mease were fierce; the siege earlier had cost many lives, and while the Thracians were enemy, she couldn't help but feel sorrow over their loss, fighting Thracia was not right, not just, and she knew that. It was not like the war in Isaac or Yied, where she knew the enemy was an evil force, no, here the enemy was an actual people, even the citizens of Thracia rallied against them. This, on top of the Liberation Army's own losses, while those were mostly unrecognizable soldiers, sat heavy on her mind, preventing her from falling to the comfort of sleep, for every time she shut her eyes, images of the violence of the war filled her vision.

She looked around her eyes once again open. Her room was dark, a couple lone candles had been her light, but their flames have long since been extinguished, leaving only the faint moonlight glow. Turning her head once more towards the window, she let out an instinctive shriek frightened by what turned out to be a tree in the wind and nothing more, but the sight of the wyverns earlier in the day had her on edge. Suddenly, she rose to her feet, as she heard the quick tapping of footsteps on the stone of the castle. Taking up her tome of Resire, she opened it, ready to cast the powerful spell, she couldn't read the sacred words in the dark, but her memory of the spell was sharp, she could cast the spell if need be; the footsteps were getting louder and the glow of a lantern in hand was approaching her door.

"Yuria!" a familiar voice called out moments before her door swung open, and Celice with his Silver Sword in hand entered her room, as she placed her tome down with a sigh of relief.

"Sir Celice…" she said, her eyes turning to him and Skasaher who both stood in the doorway.

"Yuria, are you alright?" Celice asked a deep concern in his voice. "I heard you scream… so I came running."

"…it's nothing, really." Yuria said, her voice low, "…I'm sorry for worrying you."

"So, you're really ok?" Celice said, after sheathing his sword and walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm just… a bit…" Yuria said softly, her voice trailing off into the ambient noise.

"A bit…?" Celice questioned as he sat down next to her, motioning to Skasaher to return to his quarters, who nodded in compliance, and placed the lantern down on a shelf near the door to Yuria's room before walking off.

"…nothing, Sir Celice," Yuria said, as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, "But… I'm glad you came."

"Yuria, don't lie to me, please… I know already I've got this war on my hands… and I can't afford to be worrying about something being wrong with you, but…" Celice said, taking hold of her left hand, "I care about you, so please, tell me what's wrong so I can deal with it."

"Celice… I- I- I'm… to tell you the truth, scared. Something about this war… scares me."

"Don't be. I promised I'll protect you, right?"

"Yes… but… I…"

"Yuria…" Celice wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "I mean to keep my promise. I will keep you safe. You mean a lot to me, you know?"

"Thank you, really…" Yuria blushed and her face curled into a soft smile as she spoke. "…but as reassuring as your words are… I'm still afraid… afraid something will happen… and you won't be able to help me… Sir… I don't ever want to be away from you…"

"You won't be away from me, and I promise I'll always be there for you. Trust me a little… everything will be fine, I'm sure."

Celice held Yuria tight as he spoke, and she leaned herself into him, closing her eyes as she did, this time however, her vision didn't fill with the horrors of the war that they were fighting, but instead with warm visions of the Prince who held her. Before long, she drifted into a calm sleep in his embrace, and dreamt of a day with the war for the freedom of the continent behind them, one where they both stood on a hill overlooking a peaceful countryside village, with no thought of war on anyone's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Geez, when I said "Sweet Dreams Fuel", I wasn't joking. Hey, Celice/Yuria can be a fluffy pairing... even if I kept having to slap thine self for writing Yuria exactly like Colette (shaddup, they're somewhat similiar!). Free Crits to the Face from Narga if you're gonna bash for incest, but I do like reviews, so yeah...!


End file.
